No Escape From The Tennysons
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Ben introduces Four Arms to his parents. But the big red guy isn't prepared for such a thing.


**Another guestsurprise original! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey, listen. Will you stop walking away and listen to me?" Four Arms asked, now following Ben into the men's shower room.

"Four Arms, there's no getting out of this. You're coming with me to meet my mom and dad. I told them all about you and you're my best friend. They said it's about time they met ya buddy." Ben smiled gently.

"I don't think so." Four Arms replied, now feeling nervous.

But Ben insisted that Four Arms go and meet them. However, that same night was a disaster. Four Arms walked in, but when he walked in (in his human disguise) he kept saying the wrong things. Like talking about aliens and about how it is important to keep strong alien and human friendships

"I don't believe in that. I think aliens can be dangerous," Ben's mother responded. Four Arms looked sad.

"I don't think aliens are bad; they are here to help," Four Arms responded. Ben's mother and father still looked unsure, making Four Arms feel terrible.

"Please excuse me…I think I need some air." Four Arms replied softly, now going outside for a few moments.

Ben could tell that he was feeling terrible and he made sure to follow him outside.

"Hey, Four Arms?" Ben said gently.

"Ben, I think I better go."

"Four Arms, they just don't know you," Ben said gently.

"I still think I better go," Four Arms said, now seeing his parents peek out.

"Hey, is everything alright?" Ben's mother asked gently.

"Yes, I'm fine. I have to leave soon, but thanks for dinner." Four Arms smiled gently.

Ben couldn't stand it anymore! He reached up and took off the human disguise mask and now Four Arms could stretch and be his regular alien self.

"AH!" Ben's mother, Sandra, said in surprise.

"What on Earth?!" Ben's father, Carl, said in shock.

"He's an alien!" Sandra screeched.

Four Arms looked at Ben in disbelief and ran off into the night.

"Four Arms stop!" But he didn't. Ben then turned to his parents. "Look! I know it was a shock, but he's my friend! He's an alien, a Tetramand, as you now know, but he's never let me down. He's my best friend. And now he probably won't come back because he believes you all hate him!"

"Ben, we don't hate him," Carl replied gently.

"He just frightened us," Sandra said, now looking around the area for him. "Where did he go?"

"Probably back home. I'm gonna go after him." Ben said, now hurrying to follow him.

A few hours later back at the mansion…

"Four Arms c'mon...they want to see you," Ben coaxed.

"Are you crazy! After all of what just happened?! No way!" Four Arms protested.

"Four Arms, c'mon!"

"No!"

"At least come with me to get some ice cream." Ben said, now pointing to his car. Four Arms sighed and ran one of his hands down his face. He then felt a gentle punch in the arm. "C'mon Big Red."

"Fine, fine kid. We can go."

"Perfect," Ben smiled. Once he got his friend out in the car, there was only one way for them to go. Once they got the ice cream, Ben drove up to his house and Four Arm's eyes got wide as Carl and Sandra walked out of the house.

"Ben, is that you?" Sandra called. She smiled when she saw them and walked up to the car.

"Ben, take me home now!" Four Arms said, now slinking as far back into the seat as possible.

"Four Arms, calm down. They want to meet you, the alien you." Ben smiled, now ushering his friend out of the car.

"No." Four Arms said, still nervous from last time. But his thoughts were interrupted as he saw Sandra gently knocking on his window.

"Four Arms? Come on out." She cooed gently.

"I-I…uh…"

"We're not afraid, please come out." She smiled, now gently pulling on the door handle.

"But…"

"We apologize for our reaction. We do appreciate your friendship to our son." Carl said, now looking in the window too.

"So, will you please come out so we can meet you properly," Sandra said, now motioning for Ben to roll down the window. Ben grinned and rolled it down.

"Ben, what are you doing?" Four Arms said in shock. But he had no time to say anything as Sandra reached in and gently grabbed his face and kissed him on the nose, making the Tetramand blush.

"Will you come inside now?" She smiled warmly.

"You got the official Tennyson welcome." Carl chuckled, now gently patting Four Arms on the back. Honored by their kindness, Four Arms nodded and got out of the car. Ben followed behind him and gently nudged him as they followed his parents.

"Four Arms, no matter what. You're family to me. Never forget that." He said, now looking up at the red giant.

"And you are the same to me Ben." Four Arms said, now lifting him and hugging him tightly.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it! Just a thought I had!**


End file.
